ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
Basis from the game's help section. Battles Battle allows you to take up to 15 units and match swords with another player. Battles take place at regular intervals. Defeat rival players to earn Victory Pts. The number of Victory Pts you earn will increase with each consecutive win. These Victory Pts will directly influence your Battle Ranking. Battles require BP to undertake. BP will regenerate gradually over time or when you earn a Player Level. Additionally, you can also use some items to restore spent BP. Deck Building Before you jump into battle, you will need to build your Deck. Your deck can consist of five, 3-unit teams for a total maximum of 15 units. Teams will face each other, one at a time, until only one deck has teams remaining. Initially, you will only be able to add a single team to your deck. However, this number will increase as you gain Player Levels. Each 10 levels will unlock an extra raid team to use, up to a maximum of 5 at level 40. Tap the Auto button to automatically create a team consisting of your units with the highest ATK. You can also custom create up to three additional decks. The opposition will be fierce! Are you up to the challenge? Opponent Selection On the battle page, opponents will have Victory Pts displayed on the bottom left of their entry. This is how many points a player can attain if they defeat the opponent. Winning Streak Consecutive wins will be rewarded by a Victory Pts multiplier. For every consecutive win, a player can attain 10% more victory points for their next battle up to a maximum of 100%, or double their points. Losing In the case that a player loses a battle, their win streak is reset and they receive a very small amount of Victory Points for that battle. Skills Some units possess skills. During a battle between players, these skills will behave differently than they do within a quest. Skills have a set chance to activate. When a skill activates it will boost the strength of the unit that possesses the skill. Skills can activate once per unit per battle. Charge Attacks Charge Attacks, when performed, will inflict 50% more damage than normal attacks at the cost of 3 BP. If you have fewer than 3 BP, you will not be able to perform a charge attack. * It is not suggested to perform a charge attack against another player under any condition. Union Titles Union titles can give bonuses in battles. These title bonuses will only apply to the deck that is attacking and not the defending unit deck. It may be preferable to have a powerful union title if one is to rank in a Coliseum event. It is a safe way to ensure wins, as some of the most powerful titles can give a 15% or higher bonus in deck ATK and HP. Battle Brackets Daily battles are divided into 8 separate brackets. These brackets are listed below. Times are listed in PDT/PST. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics